The Foreign Exchange Program
by watchingpaintdry
Summary: Sand and Konoha are starting their exchange program, and the first two test subjects have arrived in the Village of the Leaf. But will they cause more trouble than they're worth? Or are they just what the village needed?


Oh…god…where have all these freaking OC's been coming from?!?!?!?!! They're, like, totally taking over man, like, totally…yeah, well, whatever…

Okay, and hereso lies ANOTHER OC fic from WPD, your friendly, neighborhood talent less, jobless writer.

And now for something completely different…YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

X-X-X-X-X

The heavy, dejected trudging of a pair of sandaled feet upon leafy forest floor seemed exceptionally loud in the early half-light of morning. The aforementioned feet just so happen to belong to a girl, of, let's say, about 15 or so. Her companion, who moved with far more grace and stealth, was hidden behind a large quantity of clothing, including a hooded cloak, a pair of dark sunglasses, and a high-collared jacket.

Anyway, getting back to the first character, who, I must inform you, is NOT the person this story revolves around. It is her companion's experiences we will be following as of later on, but, for the moment, lets focus on the fuming teenager currently tramping through the forest, just outside Konoha proper, like a heard of wild elephants, not that any of the people in this particular region would know what an elephant was.

"Damn freaking maps are useless!" shrieked the first girl, throwing her hands, and the torn up bits of map she had been clutching, into the air, letting the pieces of paper rain down like confetti upon her own head.

"No, you just have no sense of direction." Said her companion calmly, watching, with amusement, as the darker skinned girl turned burning, hate filled eyes upon her best friend.

"If I had wanted your opinion, I would have asked." She snarled, turning to stride farther ahead of the other girl.

"Then whom were you addressing, pray tell?" asked the cloaked figure, her smirk hidden behind her high collar.

An angry shriek was her only reply.

X-X-X-X-X

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!" Sakura's scream of indignant fury was what woke most of the village that morning, including a horribly hung-over Tsunade, a slightly confused Inuzuka Kiba, and a thoroughly miffed Aburame Shino.

Kiba rolled over in his bed, groaning aloud as he caught a glimpse of his clock, before burying his head under his pillow and yelling in indignant frustration.

Tsunade lifted her head dazedly off her desk, looked around, saw no immediate threat, and went back to sleep.

Shino, however, blinked, then rolled over and out of bed, before going to the window and opening it, letting his Kikaichu flutter out and slowly spread over the village.

'Ah, he looked up her skirt; we won't be seeing him until Tsunade stops laughing long enough to heal him properly.' Mused the Aburame, before closing the window, walking calmly back to bed and rolling over, several beetles deeming it prudent to wiggles themselves into his ears as makeshift earplugs.

X-X-X-X-X

"…and now I'm lost in this hellhole of a freezing forest, with the silent rock walking beside me. God, could this get any worse?" yelled the girl. You know the one, the elephant with no sense of direction.

Anyway, she was still wandering in a circle, her silent companion trying, desperately, not to laugh at the extremely comical sight of the dark skinned girl running around in circles for over an hour, when they were all of two minutes from the village's gates.

Finally, when she didn't think her sides could take much more, the cloaked figure got up from the stump she had been sitting on, and calmly began walking away. Her companion, upon spotting her, immediately started yelling louder, if that were possible.

"And where the heck are you going?"

The cloaked figure didn't even answer, but, instead, pointed ahead to indicate the enormous double-gates which marked the entrance into Konoha proper.

The first girl blanched, then turned a deep shade of red.

"I knew that," she mumbled under her breathe, before hurrying after her companion.

X-X-X-X-X

"Transfer's? Really? I didn't know that the Kazekage had started the program yet. Okay, I'll go tell Lady Tsunade. Please wait here." Said Shizune, indicating the waiting room, before taking the scroll the cloaked figure had silently handed to her, and hurrying to the Fifth's office, in all hopes of making a last ditch attempt to make the Hokage sober enough to take guests.

"Sakura!" she suddenly called, upon spotting the younger medic, who looked up at the sound of her name.

"Yes, Shizune?" she asked, turning to the older woman, before falling into step beside her.

"I need your help. The Lady Hokage has very important 'guests' that she needs to meet, and she's still hung over from last night. Can you…?"

"Of course," said the medic, before the Jounin could finish.

"Oh, thank you, Sakura. Thank you." She said, sounding thoroughly relieved, before walking back down the hall, Ton Ton at her heels.

Sakura sighed, before pulling on her black gloves.

Hell was on it's way.

X-X-X-X-X

The cloaked figure had remained, for the most part, completely still and silent the entire time she, and her best friend, had been waiting for the Hokage. However, when she felt a sudden, slight tremor in the floor-boards beneath her feet and the distant sound of yelling, she looked up in time to see a flustered Shizune round the corner, beckoning for them to follow her.

When they arrived at the Fifth's office, they found Tsunade and her apprentice sitting across from each other, one on either side of the shattered desk.

'What in hell have you gotten us into, Panda-chan?' asked the cloaked figure silently to herself.

X-X-X-X-X

"…how the hell did you get to be put in charge!" shrieked the dark skinned girl as they walked down the street, following the flustered looking man that the Hokage had snagged to escort them to their permanent lodgings. When I say snagged, what I mean is that she literally looked out her office door, and grabbed the back of the shirt of the first person she saw. And so, Iruka, as he had introduced himself as, rather sullenly, was now leading them down the main street, pointing out shinobi hot-spots, shops, and restaurants as they passed, trying desperately to ignore the tirade going on behind him.

Finally, they arrived at an old, but well maintained, apartment building in the upper district, just a hop, ship, and a jump from the Hokage tower. It had a central courtyard, surrounded by four solid walls of units, all, as they had been told, occupied by their fellow shinobi.

'Just great,' mused the cloaked girl, as they were led up the seemingly endless stairs to the fifth floor. 'Just so if they decide they don't like us, they can ask all their ninja buddies to help beat the crap out of us. Yay!'

Finally, they arrived at door number 532. Iruka handed them both a key, and then ran for it, as the dark skinned girl looked like she was going to go on another rampage. But the cloaked girl beat her to it, by unlocking the door and stepping inside, all before the first could open her mouth.

"Can you please keep it down? I want to remain on good terms with the _shinobi_ neighbors for as long as possible." She said, and began taking off her cloak as soon as the other girl shut the door.

"But it's not fair," pouted her companion. "Why did Kazekage-sama put you in charge of this mission, Risu-chan?"

"How should I know?" snapped Risu, who was now wandering around the living room with her cloak over her arm, looking over the furniture that had been provided. She then peeked through a doorway into the hall, which led to two separate rooms and a bathroom.

"Excellent, at least we don't have to share with the neighbors, thank god. I call first dibs for the shower, Kai-kun." Said Risu, smirking underneath her high-collar as she disappeared through the doorway, before pausing.

"What is it?" asked Kai, who was rummaging around in the kitchen.

"Which room do you want?" came Risu's voice from the hall, slightly muffled due to the barrier.

"I don't care, whatever." Said Kai, sighing in frustration when she discovered that there was no food whatsoever.

"I'm gonna go down to the corner store, pick up some stuff. I think I remember how to get there from here." She called, checking that her key was in her pocket before making her way to the door.

"I'll come look for you in about an hour or so." Came Risu's sarcastic call from the bathroom. She received no reply, though the slamming of the front door caused her to grin.

X-X-X-X-X

Three hours later saw a very frustrated Kai, sitting next to a fully cloaked Risu, who was trying to console her friend over a bowl of ice-cream, though the look Kai was throwing at the unfortunate desert looked like it might be melting it faster than the late afternoon heat.

"Are you going to finish that, or drink it?" she finally asked, sighing when the sulking teen shoved the bowl of cookies-and-cream in her general direction.

"You're impossible," she muttered, before digging in with far more enthusiasm than might be necessary. Kai just kept glaring at her.

"Shut up,"

"What? It's not my fault you have no sense of direction." Said the cloaked girl defensively, crunching on a piece of cookie.

"Why did Kazekage-sama even send us on this mission?" she asked the table at large. Her friend raised an eyebrow from behind her sunglasses.

"You're asking me?"

"Of course. Who else is there?"

"Fine." Said Risu, shoving her glasses farther up her nose before shoveling another spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth. She began methodically ticking points off on her fingers.

"Kankuro hates me, Temari hates you, Gaara needed a few shinobi for the exchange program, we've already proven that we're exceptionally good at acclimating to new surroundings, and we won't be missed terribly much." She finished, before going back to her bowl. Kai groaned, before slamming her head down on the table.

"You have such a way with words. Why do I even bother with you?" she moaned into the table, contemplating whether or not she could kill herself with a concussion. Risu just chuckled.

"Because, my insightful input helps you shape your beliefs and ideals around a philosophy that is just and true, not to mention thoroughly insane."

"Go jump off a cliff," Came Kai's muffled growl from the tabletop.

X-X-X-X-X

"Who are they?" asked Naruto suddenly, poking his bruised and battered face around Hinata's back in order to see better. Kiba looked up, as did Neji and Ten Ten, and, though Sakura was still ignoring the blonde, she, too, sneaked a peak.

Striding down the main road was a pair of motley looking girl's. Or, at least, one of them was a girl, the other looked so much like Shino with his cloak and jacket that they weren't sure if they were looking at a he, a she, or an it. Finally, when the two came within hearing distance, could they determine the gender of the second figure. The voice was far too feminine to be male, and, when looked at closely, one could just see a few strands of long hair falling beside her face. The entirety of Ichiraku's patrons where all straining in their seats, trying to catch a few words of what they were saying.

"…coulda sworn it was this way?" muttered the first one. Her companion turned to her, and something like incredulity had crept into her stoic voice.

"You're looking for the apartment building? I thought we were going to the corner store to buy food. Or was that just an excuse to get me out of the house?" she asked, seemingly miffed.

"Oh yeah," the first girl seemed confused, and was scratching her head, before she spotted Ichiraku.

"Hey, isn't that the place that Dolphin-boy told us was good?" she asked, pointing. Her companion sighed.

"His name is Iruka, and yes, that's Ichiraku, Kai-kun." She said in an exasperated voice.

The first girl, Kai, clapped her hands together.

"Let's go there, then. We'll shop tomorrow."

"Okay, but only if you're buying." Said the cloaked figure, and the group could have sworn they detected something like a hint of laughter tint her voice, just a little, as Kai was left in the middle of the street, gaping like a fish.

X-X-X-X-X


End file.
